Love is in the Hair
by InfernoAlive
Summary: A soon-to-be collection of stories including all our favorite characters from LC, starring Cresswell! Meet a not-your-traditonal-damsel-in-distress Crescent Moon, who has her heart set on finding her perfect hero and Thorne Carswell, a fugitive and wanted criminal, charismatic and utterly charming. When will they realise they're perfect for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lunar Chronicles seems to be really popular here on Fanfiction so I've decided to a set of stories altogether instead of separate. My couple fanfictions have had great reviews (Scarlet x Wolf; Cinder x Kai) so I decided to give special look in on Cresswell. This collection won't have just them in it – I plan on using the other characters as well – but since I haven't used them before, they'll be the main focus. **

**I haven't had the chance to read Fairest or Winter (If that one's even out yet!) so please don't get frustrated if I don't have the correct details about some of the characters or plot etc.**

**Anyways! Thank you, all support is appreciated and please check out my page to see what I've been writing lately! Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

"Is that all hair?"

TPOV

"What are you doing Cinder?" I asked, leaning over her soldier to look.

"Sending a direct communication link request…" she answered, distracted, as she peered at the linking system through her creepy, computer eye. Just the way it glowed sometimes, the little digits and images just visible in her pupil was enough for me to start freaking out. But I had to admit… it was pretty awesome!

"A what?" I asked baffled, leaning even further, until my breath was tickling her ear. She pushed me away, irritated, the impact of her metal hand sending an ache through my skin.

"Ow!" I moaned dramatically, cradling my arm, "Practically tore my arm off!"

Cinder scoffed, her eyes still on the screen and she typed in two words: The Mechanic. "Oh dear, Cadet. Is it fatal?"

I smirked. "Yes. It is. I fear the Captain," I stressed on the word, "Won't actually make it and die, leaving all you helpless misfits to fend for yourselves. It's a harsh future, I know."

"Sounds like Heaven," Scarlet joined in, smirking as she entered the room with Wolf. Jesus, that guy gave me the creeps, assessing everything like it was a meal. Ugh, and those scars… what kind of roughing up did that guy go through? "When are you planning your departure Thorne? This week fits my schedule just fine… tomorrow's looking pretty attractive right now… today would be fantastic!"

I rolled my eyes as Scarlet and Cinder burst out laughing, and a few seconds later Wolf joined in, his canine teeth glinting. Iko butted in from the ship's sound system, "Stop being mean to Captain Carswell!"

Oh Jesus… I wanted to leave the room right then and leave them alone with their laughter when a beep sounded from the computer.

Cinder jumped then announced, "Great! The D-COMM chip came through!"

"The D-thing what?" I came behind her again, peering at the screen. I saw a myriad of linking systems and communication savings: it looked like a maze of coding to me but Cinder's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Is it some kind of video chat?" Scarlet asked and I realised she and Wolf were behind Cinder as well.

"Something like that," Cinder muttered, pressing buttons at a rapid pace as her eye glowed, probably scanning in all the information, "There was this girl who helped with…"

"Girl?" I asked, interrupting her speech and I saw her roll her eyes though she didn't break her gaze from the screen, "You're video chatting a girl?"

Cinder sighed, looking impatient, "First it's not video chatting, it's communicating from a D-COMM chip and second, it doesn't matter what sex the person is…"

"It kind of does. To me anyway… I mean I don't know about the rest of you but the last time I checked I was interested in girls. Not boys. No offence intended Wolfy."

Wolf scowled and Scarlet placed a hand on his chest, steadying him. Whoa, looks like I'd struck a nerve. You've still got it, I thought to myself proudly.

"Look, this person helped me before the prince's ball. She told me about the Lunars plan and in a way saved my life. I think she could help us now, you know, save us from patrolling space for all eternity."

"Ok… I guess." I really didn't see the problem there. My ship was pretty darn amazing, especially if you're planning to 'patrol space for all eternity' as Cinder had put it. Again, **my **ship. Just sounded even better, "But if you're video… I mean D-COMMING this girl, shouldn't she get to see something so dashingly handsome it um… puts her at ease?"

"Oh?" Cinder wondered aloud innocently, "You'll get your chance to make a girl swoon in a second Mr Dashingly Handsome. First I need to see if she'll accept my request."

Cinder typed. _Accept?_

The screen flickered for a second then a message flashed: _Request Accepted. Linking in 5…4…_

"Move out the way!" I jumped into the seat as soon as Cinder got up, and propped my feet up, turning on a dazzling smile.

_3… 2…_

Excitement flooded through my veins. As soon as I made this girl start drooling, these guys would learn to respect my judgement. Maybe then then they'd start calling me Captain!

_1._

The screen went black. And then-

There she was.

The girl.

She was quite pretty, I noticed, as I studied her. Quite petite, with pale skin and delicate features, her soft oval face framed by lustrous, blonde…

"Aces," I murmured, dropping down my feet and peering closer, checking to make sure that what I was seeing was real, "Is that all _hair_?" Incredible, having hair that long and thick, and not being wrapped up like a blonde mummy. Then I heard a squeak and realised I wasn't looking at the Human Haired Wonder, but an empty bedroom.

"Wha- where'd she go?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Honestly Thorne. Do you ever think before you speak?" Cinder scolded, swatting me lightly on the back of my head. Ouch. Mean, old cyborg.

"What?" I retorted, rubbing the back of my head, "What did I say?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, then screwed up her face in a very poor impression of me and mimicked, "_Is that all hair?"_

"Did you see it?" I continued passionately, "It was like a cross between a magpie nest and a ball of yarn after it's been mauled by a cheetah!" The idea was actually rather fascinating.

Cinder paused, disbelief on her face then confusion, "A cheetah?"

I shrugged. Clearly I was the only one on this ship that had vision. "It was the first big cat that came to mind."

We were all still for a second, subdued, then remembered what we were actually doing. Cinder asked, "Here, let me speak to her." Then, without waiting for an answer, she rudely shoved me aside and sat down in my chair.

"Hello?" Cinder called out, addressing the girl, "I know you can hear me. I'm sorry my friend is such a wing nut. You can just ignore him." I sighed. Wing nut, my arse. If anything, a delicious cranberry!

"That's usually what we do." Scarlet chimed in, and I scowled at her. She smirked right back. There's your wing nut!

"We need to talk to you. I'm… This is Cinder. The mechanic that fixed the android?" Cinder explained, searching the screen carefully, "Um, hello? Is this a good time?"

We all waited, probably a few whole minutes, ears pricked for any sound of life coming from the computer. Cinder tried again, "Are you there?"

I snorted. "This is going really well." Clearly the girl had either left, or just didn't want to talk directly a cyborg. A little judgemental, but if it was the second one, I really couldn't blame her.

Then a voice, "Little Cress, pause fitness programming."

Then the girl crawled out from somewhere and was filling up the screen again. She looked at me and her gaze stayed there. I smiled uncertainly, and her cheeks glowed red, her mouth forming a sort of helpless beam.

I felt great all at once then. Mr Dashingly Handsome had swooned yet another maiden!

But something niggled at the back of mind that this one was different.

This one would matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! The views of 'Love is in the Hair: Is that all hair?' has been amazing! I mean, I only just posted it guys! Lol **

**People have been asking me if my whole collection will be from Thorne's POV. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself ;) I find writing in the POV of Thorne is hilarious and fun, but don't we need to have Cress's say in all this guys? XD**

**Anyways, I decided to write another instalment real quick in the POV of Thorne again! I just couldn't resist and some people have said I have the inner Thorne narrowed down perfectly… ;D**

**This scene is where Cress and Thorne are staying in the hotel room and he hears her singing while she's having a bath, before walking into the bathroom.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Lovelunarchron: Thanks for being the first reviewer. Your support is fantastic!**

**ThrowAnInkpot: I hope you love this even more!**

**LitAddict: Thank you so much! I love the inner Thorne too! XD**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. I would be so grateful if you could check out the other stuff I've been writing! *hugs all around* Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

"I'm not wearing any clothes!" "I'm aware of that, no need to rub it in!"

TPOV

I and Cress settled into our hotel room just fine, easily adjusting to the comfort of everyday life after slaving away in a desert. I will admit that once you been in a situation like that, even the necessities of an actual door look positively magnificent to behold!

Cress had said she needed to wash and I waved her away without a thought. I couldn't help thinking as I sat on the bed, of what Cinder and the gang were up to. I mean, I hadn't seen them since that memorable day when we were video-chatting Cress.

_D-COMMING! _Cinder's voice corrected into my mind and I smiled. I really did miss them: even though they'd all been practically thugs on that last day. For example, who mistakes a gorgeous cranberry for a withering wing nut? I rest my case.

But now here I was, blind and clueless, not certain of what the future held. I would even be as willing as to restore my title back to Cadet Thorne if I could make everything go back to the way it was. Oh yes, **that **far… I even shocked myself. The situation must be pretty grim if I was considering to go to such lengths. What had I become…?

Then I heard singing. Glorious, wonderful singing that woke me from my reverie, the lisps of an angel and I followed the tune through the permanent darkness I now inhabited. I only realised whose voice it was once I recognised the direction of the bath room. Cress.

She was a strange girl, fantasising about me being some kind of hero… the thought actually made my self-confidence crumble instead of making it even bigger. The expectations… but it wasn't just that. It was Cress: she wasn't my normal sort of girl, only interested in an all-night-out lust fest. She was real, and looked at the world in a way that made everything see beautiful.

She made me wish for things I hadn't realised existed until I met her.

Not wanting her to stop her melody, I quietly walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door for support as I listened intently.

Then I heard a splash: seems like her company was no longer a delicious secret. Sigh.

"Captain!" I heard Cress say in alarm, and the movement of the water made me think she was trying to cover herself up. Ah, modest little angel… And the way she called me Captain, in the way I wanted everyone to. Right now though, I didn't want to think of anything else except Cress. I grinned.

"Where do you learn to sing like that?" I pondered aloud, remembering how her voice had soared high. She had a gift. A naughty, little thought embedded itself in my mind and refused to go away: _You have a gift as well. One you want to give to her right now…_

I heard Cress's tone change: now she sounded flushed, embarrassed, as if she'd heard that niggling little thought, "I don't – I'm not wearing any clothes!"

Oh dear, here come more thoughts. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying them out loud and instead raised my eyebrow, "Yes. I'm aware of that. No need to rub it in."

There, I think covered that up pretty well if I don't say so myself! You've still got it Captain!

"You shouldn't have been… you shouldn't…" Now she sounded slightly shocked, bewildered, and even uncomfortable. A woman… uncomfortable with Carswell Thorne? Well, I accepted grudgingly, there was always a first time for everything.

"All right, fine, I'm sorry." I truly meant that, but I couldn't say that I was completely sorry… "But that was beautiful Cress. Really. What language was it?"

There was a pause then she answered me, her tone a touch breathless, "Old Italian. I don't know what all the words mean."

"Huh." I pondered over her answer then said, "Well… I liked it." That was definitely the truth. The whole of it.

I began searching the bathroom with my hands, touching and feeling everything to help me find out what position I was in, "Do you see any washcloths?" She told as detailed as she could when everything was, and I couldn't help but smile. Oh Cress.

When would you realise I didn't deserve you? Tell the truth.

The whole of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**My time on FF has been great so far, thank you to all the people that have welcomed me warmly into this writing community! *hugs to all my buddies out there* Love ya!**

**I wanted to write another instalment of 'Love is in the Hair' but in Cress POV this time, just to experiment. This one will be a romantic scene between Cresswell, that doesn't appear in the books and is set in the future so probably a bit dodgy… ;) Ideas about what to include in the next instalment down in the reviews would be much valued! **

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy this small segment and check out my new soon-to-be collection of stories about Winter called 'Appearances can be deceiving'! **

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

Lucky, Entwined Destinies

Time really had flown by. The proof was in my reflection, the way my face had had lost its baby fullness, the flourish of my eyelashes like the fringe of land over a savannah at sunset. The way my body had grown elegant curves, finally maturing!

But most of all, was my hair. I remembered the ragged sharpness as Thorne had hacked at my blonde strands, destroying the liquid-gold waterfall that tumbled down my back. I'd missed the comfort of it back then, but it had grownalong with my age.

So many years had passed since the Great Lunar War, and now everything was perfect. Levana had been defeated, with Winter now ruling Luna while Cinder was her Vice-President. Scarlet and Wolf had run off together to create their own fairy tale, so I was glad for them. And I…

Well, let's just say I was the luckiest girl alive.

Being loved by Carswell Thorne definitely had its perks. Hours of Heaven, being worshipped by your dream prince charming. I felt like a goddess, the way Carswell gazed at me sometimes or just kissed me randomly because 'he felt the desire to do that at exactly that very second'… oh dear, here I go again!

Carswell and Cress, Cress and Carswell... It never tired me, hearing our names entwined together, as if by fate. Or Destiny. Or True Love… It was a story I would want to read forever until I died. Me and my prince charming, living happily ever after…

I squealed and caught my expression in the mirror: joyous beyond words, a child-like beam on a young woman's face. No matter how many years had passed, I was still a hopeless romantic.

Skipping out of the room I went into my living room and sat on the sofa, eagerly waiting. Thorne and I had bought an apartment not too long ago, and the wonders of living like that still never ceased to amaze me. I was like a child playing house, finding new wonders every day and having the best time of my life.

Except that this wasn't role play. This was real, and it was amazing.

I ran my fingers through my endless stream of hair, eyeing the clock, before getting up and pacing the room. Thorne should be back any minute from work. I couldn't wait…

Then all was dark. I couldn't see a thing and a vein of nerves and excitement infused from within. The familiar warm hands covering my eyes… the soft lips brushing against my ear… oh Jesus, help me now before I passed out!

"And how's my little princess doing?" Thorne whispered, his words caressing me inside and out. I shivered and felt Thorne laugh behind me, "A little cold babe?"

I giggled, feeling my cheeks turn pink, "Just come here."

More laughing but Thorne didn't move. I was starting to get a bit impatient.

"Someone's a bit demanding today, aren't they?" he chuckled, and took one hand from my eyes and cupped it around my waist. I nearly fell apart.

"Oh, please," I begged, pursing my lips indignantly then an idea sprang to mind, "Captain."

Thorne stopped laughing, and the hand that was holding my waist tightened possessively. My heart leapt and I longed to turn around and kiss him, tell him I was all his, "What game are you playing at Cress?"

Oh, I'd struck a nerve I thought, and my skin warmed as Thorne's hand moved to the small of my back, "Nothing, Captain. Not if you didn't want me too." I waited for his reaction.

"Little minx!" he suddenly exclaimed, and lifted me up from the floor. I gasped as my feet swung in mid-air and clung to the arms wrapped around my waist. Then Thorne laid me on the sofa and balanced himself on top of me, not too hard that it would crush me. Finally, a glimpse of my true love.

His blue eyes were as bright as stars, his blonde hair unruly. I lifted my hand up to brush it with my fingers but he stopped me, catching it before it made contact, "I love you Cress. You do know that, right?"

He looked so desperate for a second, his eyes searching my face for an answer, "Of course I do, Carswell. Why wouldn't I?"

He looked so relieved then, taking my fingers to his lips and kissing each one fervently, "Just making sure." He murmured against my hand and I shuddered with longing.

I lifted myself up on my elbows, leaning my face towards his. He saw me move and raised his eyebrows, "As subtle as ever, I see." And I didn't stop until our lips were touching.

"Just come here." I said again, and this time he obliged, running his fingers through my long, long hair.

I, Crescent Moon, am the luckiest girl alive.


End file.
